How to Create a Wikia Page
You've read the Guidelines, and now you're ready to jump hooves first into the community. Great! We're happy to have you here! Looking around, you may have noticed that there are all sorts of fancy wikia pages created for characters. These pages are a great thing to have, as it can be used as a medium to record your roleplay history here, and provide information that can help others decide if they'd like to roleplay with you. So, how does one make a wikia page? We get asked that a lot, so we've thrown together a quick little guide to cover the basics of a wikia page. These are things all pages need to be kept on the wikia, so be sure to add them in! A quick note, you're going to need to create an account and register your email, if you haven't already, as only registered users can create and edit pages. 'If you're making an OC (Original Character) page, you MUST either own the character or have permission to use the character. Any stolen characters will be removed from the wikia and the user using it will receive a ban for each infraction. ' Step One First, you're going to have to create your wikia page. On the top right of the wikia, you'll see a page count. Next to it are three little icons. You'll want to click on the little page icon. A box will pop up, where you can name your wikia page. Each page name is unique, and there can't be two pages with the same name. If your character name is already taken, and your character is a show character, then you're free to edit the page if the character is not active in the roleplay. If the page you're making is an OC, then you're going to have to shorten the name or use a nickname. Hit 'next' once you've named your page to continue. Step Two Congratulations! Your page is created! Now comes the hard part, deciding what to fill your page with. Let's start with something all pages need: a character info box. Here you'll put things like an image of your character, your twitter handle, the color of your pony's coat, mane, and eyes, amongst other tidbits of information. To do that, click the 'insert' button on your wikia toolbar, and find 'template.' One you click on that, a box will pop up with different templates. Select 'Infobox Character.' This will be the only infobox you need to use for what we want to do, so ignore the others listed. Another bow will pop up, and it'll list all the information you can add to your character box. 'When adding you twitter @ name, do not include the @ sign! This will break the link, and users may be unable to find your account. ' Once you've finished editing your box, you can hit apply, and it'll appear on your page! Adding an image to your character box You'll notice next to the image flied in the character box is a little icon of an image. Click it! This will take you to an upload window, where you can upload an image to the wikia. Name it something descriptive, and easy to remember in case you need it later. Once your image is named, hit apply changes. This also works when adding images to the body of your wikia page, just look for the image icon in your tool bar. Step Three This is the fun part, where you get to write whatever you'd like about your character! If you're stuck on what to write, take a look around the wikia at some of the pages already posted, to get ideas. Generally, all wikia pages have three things: * Backstory of the character * Personality of the character * Relationships of the character Feel free to expand and add whatever you'd like! To keep things organized, the wikia has a nice feature of creating things called headers. These separate your information into sections that are easier to read! Click on the 'paragraph' in your toolbar to find a dropdown of all the text formats you can use on the wikia. Below are what each does, and what it looks like on the wikia! Still need help? Feel free to leave a message for an admin on their message walls: * Big McIntosh * Commendthemoon * Elfrided * Mew For a more direct response, feel free to message our twitter account! An admin from the wikia will quickly respond and help as best they can! Category:RP Info